


¿Valió la pena?

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: "¿Lo valió?", se preguntó, y su mente se volvió un caos.





	¿Valió la pena?

Su atención se desvió momentáneamente del tablero de Shōgi, siendo incapaz de ordenar sus cavilaciones, algo un tanto inusual en él.  
No guardaba memorias de la última vez que todos sus pensamientos se centraron en una misma presencia. ¿Hacía cuánto no pensaba en _él_? Recuerdos de sus momentos juntos, los sentimientos de aquel tiempo, tan puros e inocentes. Tan sinceros, por sobre todo. En esa época no eran más que niños, y quizá fue eso lo que les permitió entregarse a la relación con más entusiasmo y seriedad que un adulto.

  
“¿Extraño esos días?”, se preguntó, desembocando en el torbellino de sentimientos enterrados siendo reencontrados que era su cabeza en esos momentos.

Quizás sí, lo extrañaba, pero admitirlo, incluso mentalmente, era sinónimo de humillarse, de debilidad.  
Tal vez esa había sido su realidad desde un principio…, puede que siempre haya sido débil tratándose de Midorima, aunque se hubiese asegurado de no mostrárselo.   
No existiría victoria para su persona si Midorima se concientizara de que tenía el control total de aquella relación pasada, de los días donde sólo se preocupaban en no hacer ruido para que los padres de Shintarō no escucharan lo que sucedía en aquella habitación, cuando sus mayores dificultades consistían en ganar cada partida de Shōgi, ajedrez y baloncesto...

 

Siempre admiró, desde el anonimato, la moral inquebrantable de Shintarō. Lo firme que era con respecto a sus opiniones y creencias, y respetó esto aún teniendo opiniones opuestas en ocasiones.

Era culpable de ser presa del encanto innato del contrario, también. De la poco corrompida inocencia que Midorima portaba, culpable de que se sonrojase hasta las orejas por algo tan simple como tomarse de las manos en público o un repentino beso en la soledad que solía envolverlos.  


Todo lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, lo abandonó…, a cada una de esas cosas.   
Priorizó lo que en aquel momento lo llenaba más que cualquier deseo o sentimiento. Pensamientos extremistas, sin sentido, quizá. Metas vacías, cargadas de noches de insomnio y entrenamientos agotadores.

Aquello... ¿valió la pena?   
La respuesta lo hacía reírse de sí mismo, de sus desgracias, su estupidez y errores, esos que no aceptaría en voz alta, por los cuales jamás se disculparía.

 

_No._

¿Tanto le costaba pronunciar esa palabra?

Ese parecía ser el caso.  


¿Ganaría algo con admitirlo, además del devastador sentimiento que genera la pérdida? Sólo que un vacío que se extendiera desde su pecho hasta consumir el resto de sus órganos, así como huesos y todo a su paso hasta llegar al alma y absorberla por completo.

 

_“¿Lo extrañas?”  
_ Resonó en su cabeza la pregunta, a pesar de no ser él quien la formuló... __  
  


Apretó ambos párpados con innecesaria fuerza por un breve instante.

No era un buen momento para perderse en sí mismo. Aún le quedaba finalizar la partida que descansaba enfrente suyo, en espera de quitarle una o dos horas a la tormentosa rutina de la cual era preso.  
Se tomaría el tiempo necesario para que tales pensamientos se perdieran nuevamente en la oscuridad de su mente.  
  


¿Qué importaba si la respuesta era positiva o negativa?

El juego no había terminado, y su vida tampoco. Así que, ¿por qué lamentarse?  
_"Hay tiempo"_ se dijo a sí mismo antes de sumergirse en el tablero que lo invitaba a retirarse de la realidad por una cantidad limitada de aquello que, según él, le sobraba.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosita que escribí en el 2016 y edité anoche. A mi beta le gustó y creo que esa es razón suficiente para publicarlo.
> 
> ¡Espero que ustedes también lo hayan podido disfrutar! Gracias por leer. <3


End file.
